Solo quiero escuchar la voz de mi único amigo
by Gin Ichimaru Matsumoto
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Cobra y Cubelios se conocieron. Luego de como se separan y por ultimo con un encuentro, con un final definitivo para esta pareja... :) (El capitulo 3 tal vez sea algo corto y simple, pero es algo mas o menos de que me gustaría que terminase la historia de esta pareja, con una leve insinuación de que Cobra tarde o temprano volvería por Cubelios (Kinana).
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO I

Solo otro día más, en esta torre, la Torre del Cielo. Me habían traído desde el este de Fiore, mi pueblo natal fue arrasado por las guerras de esa zona, perdí a mis padres en uno de los ataques al pueblo. Los pocos sobrevivientes fueron capturados, entre ellos yo, también habían traído personas de otros lugares de Fiore, como esclavos para construir esta inmensa torre. No sé que función exactamente tendría la torre.

Ya han pasado dos meses, desde que me trajeron como esclavo, aunque no se si ese era el tiempo que ha transcurrido, puede ser más. Solo tengo 10 años y medio, no podía hacer nada para escapar de aquí, así que desde un principio me resigne a este destino. Note que no era el único niño en este lugar, pero me costaba un poco relacionarme con ellos, los días eran de arduo trabajo y las noches de pesadillas, la comida era pésima. Pensé que esta vida seria así, tan triste y solitaria, hasta un día, el día que vi una pequeña criatura rondando cerca de donde me encontraba trabajando, pasando ladrillos de un lado a otro.

Era una pequeña serpiente, me asuste un poco, por si era venenosa, no quería acercarme, pero era más el miedo al castigo por no trabajar. Así que me acerque y continúe mis labores. Los días continuaron así, con esa pequeña criatura cerca, me producía una sensación extraña, al percatarme de la mirada de aquella criatura. Me miraba fijamente, sin perderme de vista. Supongo que empecé a encariñarme con ella. Así fueron continuando los días, sintiendo la compañía de esa criatura, pensé en quedármela como mascota, podría ser mi amiga.

Un guardia había notado a la pequeña serpiente, se acercó y levanto su mano para darle un latigazo. Por mero impulso me interpuse para cubrirle con mi espalda. En ese instante, la pequeña se metió entre mi ropa, no sentí cosquilla alguna debido al dolor del latigazo. El guardia me tomo por la camisa y me lanzo a un lado para buscar a la serpiente, al no verla, el guardia me miro y me dijo,

Mocoso entrometido, si la encontró me desacere de ella – Dijo el guardia, mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

Me levante como pude y me dirigí a un callejón entre los ladrillos, mientras tomaba a la serpiente y la colocaba en el suelo.

Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, prometo llevarte conmigo – Le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Continúe con mi trabajo, mientras me acostumbraba al dolor de la herida en mi espalda. Pero me agradaba la idea de tener una mascota, nunca había tenido una. Ya el día casi acababa, me dirigí rápido a buscar a la criatura, me costó un poco encontrarle, ya que estaba algo alejada de donde la deje. La metí entre mi camisa. Mientras me dirigía a mi celda, pensaba en un nombre para ella, realmente no se me ocurría ningún nombre adecuado, paso la hora de la cena, ya estaba en la celda para dormir y aun nada, hasta como una estrella fugaz, se me ocurrió un nombre algo extraño… Cubelios.

Así te llamaras de ahora en adelante… Cubelios – Le dije a la serpiente que estaba enrollada en mi mano.

Casi se me olvida, que mal educado soy, me llamo Kiku – Dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza con algo de pena.

Ya no me sentía tan solo, le dejaba entre las sabanas de mi cama, mientras trabajaba, aprovechaba y mataba algunos ratones que veía para dárselos a Cubelios de cena. Cada vez que llegaba, le daba su cena mientras le contaba lo que hacia en el día, en el trabajo. Y así continuamos mi amigo Cubelios y yo, haciéndonos compañía en esta solitaria vida.

Tal vez sea algo fantasioso e imposible, pero me gustaría oír alguna ves la voz de mi amigo, Cubelios.

.

.

.

Hola, soy Alejandro, bueno este es uno de las primeras historias que escribo. En primer lugar, El nombre de Cobra - Kiku, significa "oír". Me costo un poco encontrarle un nombre. Esto es mas o menos de como pienso que Cobra y Cubelios se conocieron, es solo el primer capitulo subiré la segunda parte en cuanto la termine. Espero que les guste. :)


	2. Capitulo 2

PARTE II

Ya han pasado un poco más de un año, desde que conocí a mi amigo. Todo seguía su habitual rutina hasta que hubo un ataque en la Torre del Cielo, hecha por los mismos esclavos, entre el apogeo, muchas personas, incluso niños murieron por los ataques a sangre fría de los guardias. No se cuantas personas podrían haber escapado. Al estar en medio de todo solo pensé en tomar a Cubelios y escapar, me escondí en uno de los botes que zarpaban de aquella odiosa isla. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde ese entonces, vague por las playas donde el barco había encallado. Hasta tropezarme con un señor de piel oscura y cabello blanco, llamado Brain. Me ofreció refugio, pero como todo en este mundo, no fue gratis, me uní a una especie de gremio de magos. No pareció que le importarse que no tuviera magia.

Después de una serie de pruebas, incrusto en mi espalda una lacrima, admito que fue algo muy doloroso. Transcurrió el tiempo y pude aprender a generar cierta magia extraña. Brain me explico que era magia de cazador de dragones, y que mi elemento seria el veneno, pero eso no era todo, por mi propia cuenta, desarrolle un oído mágico. Permitiéndome oírlo todo, los latidos del corazón de una persona a distancia hasta los pensamientos. También aprendí a luchar en compañía de Cubelios, ya que poseíamos una sincronización excelente. Al igual que yo, también habían chicos que parecían haber pasado por lo mismo que yo, desde la estadía en la Torre del Cielo hasta ser acogidos por Brain.

Aprendí que el mundo necesitaba un cambio, uno que se debía hacer cueste lo que cueste, ya que este mundo ya estaba corrompido. Brain construyo un gremio oscuro, llamado Oración Seis. Todos tendríamos que juramentar nuestra unión al gremio junto con nuestros deseos. Yo solo pensé en mi amigo, y jure que "Solo quiero escuchar la voz de mi único amigo, Cubelios", ya que aun teniendo este oído mágico, no podía escuchar la voz de mi amigo y con ello cambie mi nombre a "Cobra".

Luego de la creación del gremio, muchos intentaron atacarnos, ya que solo éramos un gremio de seis miembros. Tuvimos que matar a todos aquellos que se interponían en nuestro camino, no me importaba nada, solo estar con mi amigo y que mi oración fuese contestada.

Brain encontró una forma de cambiar este mundo, El Nirvana, una magia que podía cambiar la luz en oscuridad y viceversa. Me emocione mucho con esa noticia pensé que por fin mi oración podría ser contestada.

A continuación la saga del Nirvana.

.

.

.

Al terminar la saga del Nirvana, la derrota de Cobra ante Natsu Dragneel. Antes de que el Nirvana se derrumbara, Cubelios tomo a Cobra inconsciente y voló del lugar, aterrizando en un lugar en el bosque.

Al despertar, estaba confundido, aun retumbaban las palabras de Brain en mi mente, me sentía utilizado y ahora que haría, no conocía otro estilo de vida, solo vivía para cumplir mi sueño.

Mi mente estaba en chock, y no pude oír lo que venia. El consejo se aproximaba y colocando runas para atraparme. Al percatarme de ello, intente salir pero la herida de mi hombro me lo dificultaba. Los guardias se acercaron para apresarnos, Cubelios arremetió con una embestida a los guardias, me levante para unirme a mi amigo pero los guardias contratacaron con un hechizo explosivo, Cubelios se interpuso entre la explosión y yo, me vi empujado por la onda expansiva. Al reponerme vi a Cubelios en el suelo, casi pierdo la cordura al verle allí pero al oír sus latidos me calme un poco. Oí que los guardias pensaron que estaba muerto y decidieron dejarle allí. Mi amigo jamás podría soportar estar enjaulado y de igual forma yo tampoco soportaría verle enjaulado.

No sabia que hacer, no podría huir y dejarle allí, hasta que una idea me vino a la mente. Entregarme y que dejaran a Cubelios allí, así no le tomarían atención y podría ser libre.

El pensar dejarle hay, me producía un dolor más grande que el dolor producido por las heridas de la batalla anterior. Sin más me entregue a los guardias. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sentía que mi pecho se desgarraba, pero lo único que servía como anestesia para el dolor es el pensar que Cubelios estaría mejor sin mí ahora.

Solo me interesaba su bien esta, ese era mi ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarme y despertar en la prisión mágica…

.

.

.

Espero que les allá gustado, me tardare un poco para traerles la tercera y ultima parte. :S En unos días les traeré una de los personajes de Oración Seis, como hubieran sido en un mundo común y corriente. Tal vez fue algo sencillo esta parte, pero es mas o menos como me imagino como fue la incorporación de Cobra al gremio y como se separo de Cubelios.


	3. Capitulo 3

PARTE III

Sentado en una esquina de las mazmorras nuevamente, debido a lo sucedido con el Reloj del cielo infinito, la vigilancia se había duplicado. Era de esperarse después de haber escapado y haber hecho lo que hice.

Tal vez fue malo, pero para mí valió la pena, el escuchar su voz, no me importaría volver a estar aquí otros siete años, volver a escapar y volver a ser capturado solo por escuchar su hermosa voz de nuevo y sus deslumbrantes ojos como esmeraldas. De cierta forma no me dolió ser separado de mi preciada Cubelios nuevamente. Sabía que estaba bien y mi oración había sido escuchada, sin descartar lo hermosa que se había vuelto estos siete años en aquella forma humana. A veces pienso que haría lo que fuera por estar con ella como en el pasado.

Fue hasta ese día que tendría una oportunidad, a mi celda llego uno de los oficiales del consejo mágico, Mest creo que se llamaba. Sacándome de allí y llevándome ante el consejo.

Cobra del disuelto gremio oscuro, Oración seis – Dice aquel anciano del consejo.

Tsk, que quieren de mí? – Respondí algo molesto.

Hemos oído de tu asombrosa habilidad, y que la haz desarrollado al máximo desde que escapaste. Me refiero a tu oído mágico – Dice el anciano.

Que con eso? – Les conteste fríamente.

Es una habilidad extremadamente escaza y debido a eso queremos que sea utilizada a nuestro favor, es decir, te ofrezco la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros – Dice el anciano.

Primero muerto antes que trabajar para ustedes – Le conteste enojado.

Piénsalo bien, tu magia sería de gran utilidad para el reino – Dice el oficial Mest que estaba a mi derecha.

Al decir verdad no me importaba aquella oferta, el reino y mi magia me daban igual, ya que en mi situación actual no me favorecería o empeoraría mi futuro. Pero luego pensé detenidamente en que me podría favorecer a mí.

Y que podría ganar yo de eso?, no le veo la ganancia- Les pregunte algo nervioso.

Las palabras de aquel anciano me sorprendieron, enserio decía la verdad. Aunque era difícil de admitir y aún más difícil las obligaciones que me esperaban si aceptaba lo que el consejo me ofrecía. No pude negarme y sin más una sola palabra se escapó de mis labios.

Acepto – Conteste al consejo.

Les conteste de forma afirmativa al consejo mágico, no estaba acostumbrado ni sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Pero la idea de libertad condicional que me ofrecía como recompensa por los servicios, era perfecto casi un sueño.

Mientras salía de aquel salón, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, el pensar que con el tiempo podría llegar acercarme a Cubelios. Aunque no sabría exactamente dónde buscarle, por fin podríamos estar juntos de nuevo sin inconveniente alguno y con la esperanza de no tener que separarnos nunca más.

El mundo nunca me había interesado, solo me interesabas tú hasta que nos separamos, pero ahora comienzo a interesarme por aquel mundo que ignoraba… ya que tu estas ahora en él, esperándome en algún lugar.


End file.
